the_velupillai_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Amnesty Presidential Primary, 2015
The 2015 Amnesty Party presidential primaries were the selection processes in which voters of the Amnesty Party selected their Presidential nominee for the 2016 Family Election .There were 27 votes casted. The primary contest began in April 2015, and 3 candidates announced their candidacy. Claude, the Amnesty Party Leader and Male Councillor for the appointed At-Large District won the nomination over Shamu - a former Cabinet Minister and Councillor from Singh's Third District, and Abiram - the Councillor for Velupillai's Second District. Every Party Presidential nomination takes place on the same day to ensure those who do not support a party vote for another one to rig an election. The Amnesty Party had a large nomination contest with 27 votes. Claude won 13 votes, while Shamu had 10 and Abiram had 4. Timeline * December 7, 2013: Moderate Party's George elected President of Family Council. Moderate Party also wins majority on Family Council, taking 10 of 20 seats. Amnesty loses government and falls to third party, winning 5 seats. * January 1, 2014: George sworn in as Family Council President. * January 3, 2014: Amnesty Party holds caucus, elects Elise Interim Party Leader. * November 1, 2014: Claude elected Amnesty Party Leader. He does not hold a seat in the Legislature but promises to seek a seat in the 2015 election, as well as likely seek the Presidential nomination. * December 6, 2014: In midterm elections, Amnesty holds onto its 5 seats, but does not gain any either. Moderate Party knocked to minority government of 8 seats due to strong Traditional Party midterm result. Claude runs for a Senate seat but loses to Reginald. * April 1, 2015: Official primary campaign kicks off. Claude announces run for Amnesty Party Presidential nomination. * April 3, 2015: Shamu announces run for Amnesty Party Presidential nomination. * April 4, 2015: Abiram announces run for Amnesty Party Presidential nomination. * May 1, 2015: Nomination period closes. * June 1, 2015: Family newspaper runs editorial pieces on Amnesty Party Presidential candidates. * June 7, 2015: Q&A Session with Amnesty Party nomination candidates. * June 14, 2015: Amnesty online chat debate between three hopefuls. * July 1, 2015: Presidential Primaries Voting day: Claude elected Presidential Candidate for 2016 election. Candidates Abiram Abiram is the Family Councillor for Velupillai's Second District. He was first elected in 2014 and re-elected in 2015, taking the seat over from Elise, who vacated it to run for the Senate. Majuran was the Family Councillor for Halton's Second District from 2008 to 2009, until he was defeated in the 2010 election. Abiram is the Amnesty Party's Whip as well as Critic for Youth Issues. He also chairs the Family's Standing Committee on Youth Affairs. Endorsements (2): Himself, Elise Claude Claude has been serving as Leader of the Amnesty Party since November 2014. He previously served as Velupillai's Elder Councillor from 2008 until it's abolishment in 2011. From 2010 to 2011 he served in various positions in President Veronica's Cabinet, including Government House Leader, Interfamily Affairs and Government Whip. During the 2009 Moderate-Amnesty coalition government, Claude was Council Secretary to the Secretary of Media. Endorsements (6): Himself, Martin, Sabrina, Veronica, Brian, Indra-Carol Shamu Shamu previously served as the Family Councillor for Singh's Third District from 2010 until her resignation in 2012. Shamu served as Secretary of Youth (2010) and Secretary of Sport (2011-2012) in President Veronica's Cabinet. She attempted to make a comeback in 2014 but fell short, losing her attempts at a Council Seat. Endorsements (5): Herself, Cecile, James, Nathan, Mary Declined * Brian: Former Family Councillor for Velupillai's First District (2010-2013) and Cabinet Minister (2011-2013). * Elise: Senior Family Senator (2014-Cur.), former Family Councillor (2008-2013), Vice President and Cabinet Minister (2010-2013). Interim Amnesty Party leader in 2014. * Indra-Carol: Former Presidential Candidate (2014), Council Speaker (2008-2012), Cabinet Minister (2013) and Family Councillor from Halton's Third District (2008-2013). * Veronica: Former Party Leader and Family President (2010-2013).